Okruchy
by Arianka
Summary: Obrazek z trzeciego Bratobójstwa. Wszelkie trupy kanoniczne.


**Okruchy**

 _ **Amras**_

 _– Mam dość – warknął Amras. Na znak ręką jego wojownicy sięgnęli po broń._

 _– Zaczekaj! – Maglor podniósł głos, ale młodszy brat już go nie słuchał. Miecz zalśnił w jego dłoni, a on sam spiął konia i poprowadził swój oddział ku bramie, która broniła wstępu przez palisadę, lichą ochronę wioski._

 _Krew zawrzała w żyłach Maedhrosa i on także dobył miecza. W niepamięć poszły wcześniejsze ustalenia._

 _– Maedhrosie. – W głosie Maglora zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta, ale nawet on z całą swą sztuką nie wpłynąłby teraz na brata._

 _– Nie będę stać i patrzyć – wycedził pierworodny syn Feanora i gdyby stawali przeciw wrogowi, żaden ork nie dotrzymałby mu pola, tak błyszczały jego oczy. – Naprzód! – Rzucił rozkaz, lecz nim tętent kopyt zagłuszył myśli i zew przysięgi, za plecami dowódcy padło jedno słowo._

 _– Nie._

 _O gniewie Maedhrosa szeptano, że jest straszliwy, lecz elf, ku któremu się zwrócił, stał prosto i śmiało patrzył mu w oczy. Ten, który był mu najbliższy po braciach._

 _– Mówiłeś coś, Vorindonie? – zapytał, jedynie przez wzgląd na przyjaźń i lata służby dając mu jeszcze możliwość wycofania._

 _– Nie pójdę przeciw nim – odparł cicho Vorindon, jak gdyby na moment zgaszony wzrokiem Maedhrosa, ale zaraz spojrzał po stojących wokoło elfach, wpatrzonych w napięciu w dowódcę i jego adiutanta. – To są nasi pobratymcy – ciągnął głośniej, śmiało spoglądając w oczy kolejnym towarzyszom. – W tej wiosce mieszkają Noldorowie, wygnani jak my i jak my gnębieni przez Nieprzyjaciela. Nie podniosę na nich broni._

 _Maedhros stał osłupiały, widząc, jak w wielu oczach pojawia się to samo zwątpienie, jak słowa jego adiutanta trafiają do słuchających. Vorindon dobył broni i zwrócił się ku niemu, ważąc miecz w dłoni._

 _– Byłeś mi dowódcą i przyjacielem, Nelyafinwe Maitimo, ale tu za tobą nie pójdę. Nie przyłożę więcej ręki do waszego szaleństwa. – Miecz upadł głucho u stóp Maedhrosa, a Vorindon odwrócił się i odszedł._

 _– Bardzo dobrze. – Jedwabisty głos Maglora przerwał ciszę. – Niech niepewny swego serca i lojalności idzie własną drogą. Naprzód! – powtórzył rozkaz brata i spiął konia._

 _Maedhros podążył za jego głosem, jak wielu innych, lecz część oddziału zawahała się. Niektórzy z ociąganiem dołączyli do ataku, inni pozostali w miejscu. Dla Maedhrosa teraz to i tak już nie miało znaczenia; tę walkę podjęli z chwilą, gdy Elwinga odesłała ich z kwitkiem. Amras tylko ją rozpoczął._

 _ **Maglor**_

Dziecięcy płacz był tym, czego Maglor się nie spodziewał. Wokół nie było nikogo wrogiego, korytarz już opustoszał; był sam, jedynie z dwoma wiernymi towarzyszami, którzy nie obrócili się przeciw dowódcom. Gdzie obecnie byli Maedhros i Amras, nie wiedział; rozdzielili się już jakiś czas temu.

Zaintrygowany, opuścił miecz i przyklęknął, by zajrzeć pod łóżko, spod którego dobiegało tłumione chlipanie. Gdy odchylił kapę, dwaj skuleni malcy cofnęli się głębiej. Dwie pary przerażonych oczu wpatrywały się w dorosłego elfa, a Maglora uderzyło, co muszą widzieć.

– Wyjdźcie – rozkazał spokojnie, bez unoszenia głosu. – Nie skrzywdzę was. – Odłożył miecz na ziemię, mógł sobie na to pozwolić, mając przyjaciół za plecami. – Wyjdźcie – powtórzył łagodniej, jedwabistym głosem, i chłopcy mu ulegli, wyczołgali się spod łóżka.

Oczy mieli szeroko otwarte, przestraszone, ale i trochę zaciekawione, dlaczego ten elf zbryzgany krwią, obcą i własną, mówi tak delikatnie, dlaczego tak przyciąga. Maglor natomiast zobaczył srebrzyste oczy synów Fingolfina i uświadomił sobie, że to muszą być dzieci Earendila. Jak by nie patrzeć, rodzina.

– Przypilnujcie ich – rzucił towarzyszom i wstał. – Włos ma im z głowy nie spaść – zastrzegł. Celegorm dodałby pewnie, że odpowiadają głową za ich bezpieczeństwo. Maglor nie musiał; wystarczył ton, by wiedział, że sprzeciwić odważyłby się najwyżej któryś z jego braci.

Zostawił dzieci i ruszył na poszukiwanie braci, teraz dopiero zdając sobie sprawę, że ostrze jakiegoś elfa raniło go w nogę mocniej niż przypuszczał. Zignorował to jednak, chcąc przede wszystkim zorientować się w sytuacji i pomóc Maedhrosowi w organizacji. Wiedział już, że jeszcze pchała ich do przodu gorączka walki, ale za chwilę opadnie i dotrze do nich cała ta śmierć wokoło, która znów była na próżno. Nie osiągnęli celu, nie odzyskali Silmarila.

Co było dziwne, to brak wysokiej sylwetki brata kręcącej się między elfami. Zwykle Maedhrosa wszędzie było pełno, dopóki nie zostawali sami. Maglor szedł, rozglądając się za dowódcą, i starał blokować wszystko to, co widział, bo spodziewał się, że Maedhros będzie potrzebować jego wsparcia.

Zaniepokojony, Maglor zagadnął jednego z przybocznych brata, gdzie może go znaleźć. Ku jego uldze elf wskazał mu drogę, ale dorzucił na odchodnym, że nikt nie ważył się przeszkodzić Maedhrosowi. Maglor przyspieszył, powłócząc nogą, prawie biegiem wpadł na opustoszały dziedziniec.

Brukowane podwórze zasłane było ciałami, Maglor rozpoznawał część z nich. Kto żył, został już stąd zabrany, więc... Elf oparł się o ścianę, gdy dotarło do niego, co widzi.

Maedhros klęczał na ziemi, przechylony do przodu. Na kolanach, z głową podciągniętą aż na pierś, trzymał Amrasa i samo to, że siedzieli tak wśród zwłok, pozbawiło Maglora resztek nadziei. Najstarszy brat tulił najmłodszego, obejmował mocno, pomagając sobie kikutem, twarz skrywał we włosach. Maglora uderzyło wspomnienie sprzed paru stuleci, gdy byli tyle młodsi, tyle niewinniejsi, gdy pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem Maedhros tulił tak Ambarussa, próbując ukoić jakoś jego żal po stracie bliźniaka.

Maglor stał przez chwilę, starając się odzyskać równowagę, bo noga drżała niepokojąco. Maedhros musiał go usłyszeć, w końcu zupełnie nie krył się z obecnością, ale podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy brat podszedł i także kucnął. Oczy miał suche, płonące żarem, który mógł przerażać, ale Maglor już do niego przywykł.

– Powiedz, że było warto – wycharczał, przez moment okazując emocje. Znów zupełnie zdarł gardło na wykrzykiwaniu rozkazów; nic dziwnego, gdy sprawy przybrały tak nieoczekiwany obrót.

– Nie odzyskaliśmy go – odparł cicho Maglor, z trudem wytrzymując natarczywe spojrzenie brata; chciałby móc skłamać, byle tylko go trochę wyciszyć. – Elwinga skoczyła do morza.

Maedhros pokiwał głową i zamknął oczy. Maglor sięgnął ręką do piersi Amrasa, rozchylił poły kaftana. Krew nie zdążyła jeszcze skrzepnąć, nadal była ciepła, choć przestała już lecieć z przebitego płuca; Amras musiał dopiero co skonać. Wciąż pochylony, zerknął w górę na brata. _Tylko jeden rudzielec,_ przemknęło mu z bólem przez głowę. _Znów tylko jeden._

– To za mną tu poszedł – odezwał się najstarszy syn Feanora. – Zawsze za mną. – Głos miał szorstki, ochrypły, raniący uszy.

– To za przysięgą przyszedł do Śródziemia – przypomniał Maglor, choć nie był pewien, czy pocieszy tym brata, czy raczej wypomni przekleństwo. – To przez nią przyszliśmy tutaj. Amras także.

Maedhros w odpowiedzi złożył ciało najmłodszego brata na ziemi i zerwał się na nogi. Maglor, nagle znużony, pozostał w miejscu i tylko wodził wzrokiem za wysmukłą sylwetką brata. Pierworodny Feanora miotał się chwilę po podwórzu, wyraźnie czegoś szukając, aż znalazł lampę wiszącą dość wysoko, by nie została wcześniej strącona i zbita.

– Zapal – poprosił, nie, zażądał, z trzaskiem stawiając ją przed Maglorem. Sam schylił się podniósł ciało Amrasa.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – Maglor uznał za stosowne się wtrącić, nie mógł patrzeć bezczynnie na poczynania brata; zbyt blisko im było do szaleństwa.

– Dokończyć to, co ojciec zaczął – odparł szorstko Maedhros i nie oglądając się na brata poszedł przez podwórze ku drewnianej stajni.

Maglor dźwignął się z ziemi, odruchowo zabierając lampę, i pokuśtykał za nim, nie wszedł jednak do środka, a stanął w otwartej bramie i oparł się o nią. Patrzył, jak brat kładzie ciało Amrasa głęboko wewnątrz budynku, jak gwałtownymi ruchami wyłamuje deski i składa je dookoła.

– Prosiłem, żebyś zapalił – przypomniał się Maedhros, a Maglor aż się wstrząsnął, gdy przed oczami stanęła mu wizja pożaru. Lato było suche, a budynki stały gęsto.

– Nie zapalę – zaprotestował, z premedytacją cisnął lampą o ziemię, tak że się roztrzaskała.

Maedhros obrócił się gwałtownie, a oczy błyszczały mu tak, że Maglor nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wyszło, że brat planował spalić nie tylko ciało Amrasa, ale też siebie i jego, wedle własnych słów kończąc to, co ojciec zaczął kilka wieków wcześniej. Ugryzł się jednak w język, by nie powiedzieć tego głośno.

– Nie zapanujesz nad pożarem, jeśli go rozniecisz – wyjaśnił zamiast tego. – Nie wiesz, czy nikogo tu nie ma. Tu, albo w budynkach obok – przypomniał dobitnie, a Maedhros opuścił rękę z deską, przygasł. – Nie tak, bracie – dorzucił ciszej, podszedł i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, czy raczej wsparł się o niego. – Nie w ten sposób.

Stali tak przez chwilę, aż z podwórza dobiegły ich głosy podkomendnych. To wystarczyło, by Maedhros odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i poszedł do nich wydać rozkazy oraz wyznaczyć kogoś do zaopiekowania się zmarłymi. Maglor przekazał mu, gdzie ma do niego dołączyć, i wrócił do zostawionych w pokoju chłopców.

Malców pilnował tylko jeden elf. Broń wciąż trzymał obnażoną, stał w drzwiach, broniąc tak dostępu do środka, jak i blokując dzieciom drogę ucieczki. Chłopcy, wystraszeni, nie próbowali już chować się pod łóżko, ale siedzieli pod ścianą w najdalszym rogu komnaty, przytuleni jeden do drugiego.

Maglor przyklęknął ostrożnie, nie chcąc ich spłoszyć. Dzieci wyglądały na zmęczone, na buziach miały kurz rozmazany łzami. Patrzyły na syna Feanora z wyczekiwaniem.

– Gdzie jest mama? – Jeden z chłopców odważył się zapytać i zrobił krok do przodu, a drugi chwycił go za rękę, by zatrzymać.

– Odeszła. Już nie wróci – powiedział krótko Maglor, walcząc z zalewającym go poczuciem winy. Nagle konsekwencje tego, co zrobili z braćmi, nabrały konkretnego kształtu w postaci dwóch malutkich fingonowatych chłopców pytających go o matkę.

– Czemu? – zapytał drugi malec; usta wygiął w podkówkę.

– Po prostu... Nie wróci. – Jak na osobę biegłą w słowach i poezji, Maglor nie potrafił zdobyć się w tej chwili, by im wyjaśnić, dlaczego.

Zaraz potem odważniejszy z chłopców kompletnie go zaskoczył, z płaczem owijając drobne rączki wokół szyi dorosłego. Maglor omal nie stracił równowagi. Zerknął na drugiego malca, ale ten tylko patrzył załzawionymi oczami to na niego, to na brata.

– Jak masz na imię? – zagadnął go Maglor, samemu walcząc z piekącymi łzami; skojarzenie z Ambarussa było zbyt silne.

– Elrond – wymamrotał chłopiec, a potem także zupełnie się rozkleił.

– Elros – wychlipał drugi w okolice kołnierza Maglora. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zamierzał go puścić, więc syn Feanora objął go ramieniem i podniósł się, bo w takiej skulonej pozycji noga bardziej rwała.

Ledwie stanął, Elrond wślizgnął się bezpiecznie pod płaszcz dorosłego i objął go za nogę.

Tak zastał ich Maedhros chwilę później, gdy Maglor był na etapie zastanawiania się, jak przekonać dzieci, żeby się odkleiły. Był pewien, że policzki miał równie ceglaste, jak zwykle miewał Caranthir, bo im bardziej chłopcy szukali u niego pocieszenia, tym mocniej sobie uświadamiał, że to on jest przyczyną ich nieszczęścia.

– Co chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytał od progu Maedhros i zaniemówił, gdy Maglor obrócił się ku niemu. – O?

– Właśnie to.

Elros na dźwięk obcego głosu podniósł głowę i utkwił w Maedhrosie przestraszone spojrzenie, bez wątpienia rozpoznając go. Najstarszy syn Feanora odwzajemniał je, choć na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie. Maglor odchylił płaszcz, ukazując mu Elronda, a Maedhros nagle obrócił się i wypadł na korytarz.

– On jest zły, zabił dziadka! – rzucił oskarżycielsko Elros, a Maglor poczuł drobne rączki owijające się mocniej na szyi. – Nas też zabije!

– Szsz, nikt was nie będzie zabijać – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Maglor. – A już na pewno nie Maedhros. Nie dzieci.

– Skąd wiesz? – zapytał rzeczowo Elrond, patrząc w górę.

– Bo to mój brat – uciął Maglor i tak jak się spodziewał, sprawił tym samym, że wyplątanie się z dzieci przestało stanowić problem.

Elros chwycił brata za rękę, gdy tylko znalazł się na ziemi i obaj odskoczyli do tyłu. Zniknęła gdzieś ta dziwna ufność uzyskana wcześniej głosem.

– Zostańcie tutaj, wrócę po was – przykazał Maglor, niecierpliwy, by porozmawiać z Maedhrosem na osobności.

Zastanawiał się, jak go dogoni, ale okazało się, że z tym nie będzie problemu. Maedhros stał w połowie korytarza, wsparty ciężko o ścianę, jakby w końcu dogoniło go znużenie walką i śmierć Amrasa.

– Co niby chcesz, żebym z nimi zrobił? – zapytał głucho, gdy Maglor do niego doszedł. – Mam ich dobić?

– Nie! – Śpiewak aż się wzdrygnął. – Obiecałem im, że nikt ich nie skrzywdzi. Zabierzemy ich ze sobą.

Maedhros parsknął gorzkim śmiechem i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na brata.

– Naprawdę, Maglorze? – głos miał niemal jadowity. – Twoje oddziały właśnie wybiły pół tej osady, matka tych dzieci skoczyła przed tobą do morza, a ty je uspokajasz, że nic im się nie stanie?

– W alternatywie mogłem je zabić! – nie wytrzymał Maglor; Maedhros robił się nieprzyjemny. – Nie zrobiłem tego i nie zamierzam robić teraz.

– Możemy po prostu zostawić ich i odejść. – Starszy brat zreflektował się trochę, wyłagodził głos. – Jak odejdziemy, reszta pewnie tu wróci.

– Wróci, albo odejdzie jak najdalej stąd – odparł śpiewak. – Tego nie wiesz. Zaryzykujesz?

– Nie. – Maedhros pokręcił głową, energicznym ruchem odbił od ściany i wyprostował. – Co nie znaczy, że wyrażam zgodę.

– Nie pytałem o nią – zauważył Maglor. Decyzję podjął już wcześniej, chciał tylko poinformować o tym brata, nim posadzi mu dziecko w siodle.

– Amon Ereb to nie miejsce dla dzieci – odparł tylko Maedhros. – A te dzieci to nie Ambarussa – dorzucił nagle na odchodnym i zostawił Maglora na korytarzu. Zaraz potem słychać było, jak każe elfom pospieszyć się i zbierać do drogi.

Maglor rozumiał pośpiech brata, sam też dusił się tu i chciał wyjechać jak najprędzej, musieli jednak pochować zmarłych; nie uciekali w popłochu, mieli czas. Z ranną nogą nie mógł pomóc w noszeniu zabitych do stodoły stojącej na obrzeżach osady, gdzie było dość suchego siana, by płomienie strawiły żałobny stos. Usiadł i opatrzył prowizorycznie udo, krzywiąc się na myśl o drodze powrotnej. Dokąd, w zasadzie? Do kolejnego obozu, w lasy... Od czasu Nirnaeth prawdziwie byli wygnańcami, bez zamków, bez ziem, ot, zahaczając się to tu, to tam, stawiając proste domy, by po dekadzie czy dwóch przenieść się gdzie indziej. Jedna twierdza na Amon Ereb pozostawała w ich rękach jako liche wspomnienie dawnej świetności, ale siedziba wzniesiona niegdyś przez Amrasa, bez niego, nie zachęcała do powrotu.

Maedhros wrócił po niego, gdy skończyli. Maglor podążył za bratem, tym razem bez słowa zapalił trzymaną przez niego pochodnię. Elfowie układający jeszcze siano wokół zwłok odsunęli się, by zrobić przejście dowódcom; nie zamierzali wyręczać się nikim w tej ponurej czynności.

Bracia weszli do środka. Maedhros przeszedł na koniec budynku i zaczął podkładać ogień; płomienie momentalnie ogarniały suche siano. Maglor przystanął zaraz za wejściem, przy zwłokach brata. Pochylił się i ucałował Amrasa w czoło, a potem powodowany impulsem wyszarpnął nóż brata zza paska.

– Maglorze, nie rób tego – odezwał się Maedhros, najwyraźniej zorientowawszy się, co brat zamierza. Za jego plecami ogień strzelał coraz wyżej, wnętrze wypełniało się dymem. – Kano?

Maglor pokręcił głową. Podniósł się na nogi i jednym pewnym ruchem ściął długi warkocz. Odebrał Maedhrosowi pochodnię i rzucił na stos, a za nią warkocz i nóż.

– Musimy stąd wyjść. – Silne ramię Maedhrosa wsparło Maglora, gdy się zachwiał. Brat wyprowadził go na zewnątrz; zaskakujące, jak spokojny się wydawał w porównaniu z ledwie godziną wcześniej.

 _Do zobaczenia, Smyku. Może kiedyś._ Maglor stał zapatrzony w ogień buchający wysoko na tle ciemniejącego nieba, dopóki Maedhros nie dał hasła do odjazdu. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o chłopcach.

– Zaczekaj, Nelyo. Jeszcze dzieci – powstrzymał brata, gdy ten chciał już wsiąść na konia.

– Zostaw je tu – spróbował jeszcze raz Maedhros. – Nie zostaną tu same – rzucił gorzko, patrząc w stronę sporej grupy elfów, którzy jeszcze niedawno szli pod jego sztandarami. Nie wystąpili zbrojnie przeciw synom Feanora, ale oświadczyli, że nie będą dłużej wypełniać rozkazów szaleńców pchanych przekleństwem i zajęli się rannymi, którzy nie zdołali zbiec z osady. Maedhros nie nalegał ani nie powstrzymywał ich.

– Nie zmienię decyzji – uciął Maglor i pokusztykał do budynku. Maedhros poddał się i poszedł za nim.

Chłopcy siedzieli pod ścianą, znużeni i wystraszeni. Na podłodze obok nich stał pusty talerz i bukłak; widać któryś z elfów zatroszczył się o dzieci i przyniósł im coś do jedzenia. Bliźniacy w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznali Maglora, dopiero na widok Maedhrosa za jego plecami poderwali się z ziemi i przytulili do siebie.

– Chodźcie – polecił krótko Maglor, wiedząc, że brat się niecierpliwi. – Pojedziecie z nami.

– Nie! – Jeden z chłopców, Maglor nie był pewien, który, wbił w niego uparte spojrzenie. – Nie pójdziemy z tobą! Nie! – powtarzał rozpaczliwie; braciszek dołączył do niego.

– Pójdziecie ze mną, albo poproszę Maedhrosa, żeby was zaniósł – rzucił śpiewak bezbarwnym tonem. – To jak będzie?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli głowami. Wyminęli Maglora i podreptali ku drzwiom, a synowie Feanora wymienili spojrzenia ponad ich głowami. Nie zdziwili się zupełnie, gdy chłopcy rzucili się nagle do ucieczki. Maglor złapał Elronda, który chyba nie spodziewał się zwinności po rannym elfie. Maedhros poczekał, aż drugie dziecko dotrze do drzwi i schwycił je wprawnym ruchem. Elros pisnął przestraszony, gdy pierworodny Feanora uniósł go w górę jak kociaka.

– Czyli poniosę – skwitował obojętnie i posadził sobie chłopca na biodrze.

Maglor wziął na ręce Elronda, ale odsunął go od siebie, gdy coś twardego wbiło mu się w żebra.

– Co ty tam masz? – zapytał i rozchylił płaszczyk dziecka. Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, że Elrond tuli do siebie niewielką książkę. – Możesz ją zatrzymać, nie zabiorę ci jej.

Elfowie byli już gotowi do wyjazdu. Synowie Feanora dosiedli swoich wierzchowców i ruszyli bez słowa, każdy z chłopcem przed sobą. Dopiero gdy pozostawili za sobą na pół zrujnowaną osadę, Maglor przerwał milczenie. Żałobna pieśń popłynęła w chłodnym wieczorze, lament wsiąkał w mrok. Dzieci posnęły.

 **Maedhros**

Odkąd Maglor przestał śpiewać i zamilkł, jechali w ponurej ciszy, równą kolumną, gdzie tylko teren na to pozwalał. Dwaj pozostali przy życiu synowie Feanora prowadzili oddział szybko, chcąc oddalić się jak najprędzej od miejsca klęski, gdzie pochowali brata i zostawili część swoich elfów, nie chcących dłużej wypełniać rozkazów dyktowanych Przysięgą.

Uprowadzone dzieci spały, a Maedhros był za to wdzięczny, bo nie zniósłby chyba popłakiwania, choć trzeba było chłopcom przyznać, że i przedtem siedzieli cicho, najpewniej zbyt przestraszeni, by odważyć się głośno płakać.

Elros, gdy Maglor posadził go przed Maedhrosem, długo siedział sztywno i bał się choćby oprzeć, dopóki najstarszy syn Feanora nie zagarnął go bliżej kikutem, żeby im obu było wygodniej. Potem pieśni Maglora uśpiły chłopców.

Dlatego też Maedhros wzdrygnął się, gdy mała rączka pociągnęła go za prawy rękaw. Zerknął w dół, prosto w błyszczące, wystraszone oczy Elrosa.

– O co chodzi?

– Siusiu – wymamrotał cicho chłopiec i uciekł spojrzeniem.

Maedhros nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia, słysząc tak przyziemną prośbę. Do Maglora także musiała dolecieć, bo uniósł głowę i zerknął na brata, a na jego zmęczonej twarzy mignął cień uśmiechu. Siedzący przed nim Elrond spał schowany w fałdach płaszcza.

Najstarszy syn Feanora przyjrzał się bratu uważniej, tak naprawdę pierwszy raz odkąd ruszyli, i dostrzegł, jak zgarbiony siedzi w siodle. Wokoło powoli podnosił się szary, pochmurny świt, co znaczyło, że jechali większość nocy bez chwili postoju. I bez słowa skargi z czyjejkolwiek strony. Maedhros obejrzał się do tyłu na swój uszczuplony oddział. Wielu elfów siedziało równie krzywo jak Maglor, kilku ciężej rannych niemal leżało na końskich szyjach, ale nikt dotąd nie ośmielił się prosić o odpoczynek.

– Robimy postój – zarządził krótko Maedhros i zwolnił.

Zatrzymali się w pierwszym miejscu, gdzie drzewa rosły trochę rzadziej. Maedhros zsiadł sprawnie i ściągnął Elrosa z siodła.

– Obsłużysz się sam? – zapytał zdawkowo, a w oczach dziecka błysnęło oburzenie.

– Oczywiście! – parsknął Elros i czmychnął zaraz w bok, głównie z potrzeby, ale też przestraszony swoją butnością.

Maedhros przykazał najbliżej stojącemu elfowi, by nie spuszczał Elrosa z oczu, i podszedł do brata. Zdjął z siodła rozespanego Elronda, który rozejrzał się wystraszony za swoim bliźniakiem, a potem pomógł zsiąść Maglorowi i podtrzymał, gdy ugięły się pod nim nogi.

– Trzeba mi było powiedzieć, że czas stanąć – mruknął Maedhros do brata, jeszcze raz lustrując wzrokiem swój oddział. To Maglor, lub wcześniej któryś z braci, zwykle pilnował takich rzeczy; Maedhros po niewoli zbyt zobojętniał na niewygody i zmęczenie, tak że potrafił nie zwrócić uwagi na znużenie towarzyszy.

– Jeszcze chwila, a kazałbym się zatrzymać – odparł cicho Maglor i potknął się. Zdziwiony, odgarnął płaszcz i wyplątał z niego Elronda, który schował się pod nim, ledwie elf stanął na ziemi.

– Puść Maglora – polecił chłopcu Maedhros. – I nie przeszkadzaj.

Elrond wyszedł niechętnie i został na środku, tak jak stał, gdy Maedhros odprowadził brata na bok i przekazał pod opiekę elfów, którzy opiekowali się rannymi. Ci, którzy byli sprawni, organizowali prowizoryczne obozowisko, szykowali ogień i oporządzali zdrożone konie. Maedhros zatroszczył się o wierzchowce swoje i brata, zerkając co jakiś czas na dzieci pozostawione samym sobie. Chłopcy stali tam, gdzie zostawił Elronda, trzymając się za ręce i co najwyżej odsuwając trochę, gdy ktoś musiał przejść.

Maedhros skorzystał z chwili i przyjrzał się całemu oddziałowi. Wracali z mocno uszczuplonymi siłami; po walce nie zebrała się nawet połowa pierwotnego składu tych, którzy gotowi byli podążać nadal za synami Feanora. Tych, którzy odmówili, Maedhros nie zatrzymywał; nie był królem ani nawet nie miał już swojej prowincji, by zgrywać pana. Nie doliczył się nawet jeszcze dokładnie, których przyjaciół stracił; śmierć Amrasa przesłaniała mu zarówno tych, którzy zginęli w walce, jak i tych, którzy wymówili mu posłuszeństwo. Jedynie odmowa Vorindona bolała niczym wyszarpana dziura. Czy w ogóle mógł jeszcze mówić, że ma przyjaciół? Sojuszników, towarzyszy broni, owszem. Przyjaciół? Miał brata. Już tylko jednego.

Nieśmiałe pociągnięcie za rękaw wyrwało Maedhrosa z ponurej zadumy i zmusiło do spojrzenia w dół. O dziwo, to nie Elros go zaczepiał.

– Tak?

– Jestem głodny – powiedział cichutko Elrond. – Jesteśmy głodni, panie – poprawił się zaraz, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę brata.

– Chodź ze mną. – Maedhros popchnął chłopca ku koniom, nim ten wystraszył się zupełnie i uciekł. Wcisnął mu w rączki dwa paski suszonego mięsa i kilka sucharów. – Zanieś bratu. I nie przeszkadzajcie.

Elrond czmychnął posłusznie, z przejęcia prawie wpadając na któregoś z Noldorów. Elf wyminął go bez słowa komentarza. Przynajmniej ci, którzy zdecydowali się z nami iść, nie kwestionują fanaberii Maglora, skonstatował ponuro Maedhros.

Obejrzał się na brata. Ktoś kończył mu właśnie zeszywać nogę, więc Maglor, bez krzty koloru na twarzy, siedział z wzrokiem wbitym ponuro w ziemię. Maedhros nie miał ochoty pytać, dlaczego nie zadbano o to wcześniej, zanim ruszyli. Potargane wiatrem, ciemne kosmyki brata nastroszyły się i pofalowały od wiszącej w powietrzu wilgoci.

Maedhros skrzywił się. Maglorowi było z taką fryzurą nie do twarzy i w takich chwilach najstarszy syn Feanora rozumiał utyskiwania młodszych braci, ile razy to jego zdenerwowały trudności z uczesaniem się jedną ręką i kazał się ściąć na krótko. Nie o to jednak chodziło. Nawet jeśli chciałby w najbliższym czasie choć na moment zapomnieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach, jedno spojrzenie na brata wystarczy, by przypomniał sobie o klęsce. O klęskach.

Bo Maglor ściął się tak po raz kolejny, to była jego forma okazania żałoby. Pierwszy raz zrobił to jeszcze w twierdzy Maedhrosa w Himringu. Wspólnymi siłami bronili się wtedy po tym, jak Morgoth pobił Maglora na jego ziemiach. Gdy dotarła do nich wieść o śmierci Fingolfina, brat ściął włosy. Tak samo zareagował po Nirnaeth, choć wtedy musiał poprosić Maedhrosa o pomoc, bo był zbyt ciężko ranny. W ten sam sposób opłakiwał śmierć braci po nieudanym ataku na Doriath. A teraz żegnał Amrasa. Dla Maedhrosa było to tylko przypomnienie pasma kolejnych klęsk.

Maglor wychwycił jego spojrzenie i przywołał go gestem. Maedhros zabrał trochę jedzenia dla nich obu i dołączył do brata.

– Jak noga? – zapytał, widząc że Maglor bez powodzenia usiłuje sobie znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję.

– W porządku – wzruszył ramionami śpiewak.

Zaczęli jeść w milczeniu, ale zaraz przerwał im pisk któregoś z dzieci i nerwowe parsknięcie konia. Jeden z chłopców chciał zejść z drogi dwóm elfom i przypadkiem cofnął się prosto pod końskie kopyta. Wierzchowiec na szczęście nie zrobił mu krzywdy, ale to wystarczyło, by dzieci się wystraszyły.

– Elrosie, chodźcie tutaj – zawołał Maglor, gestem wskazując miejsce obok siebie.

Chłopcy posłali synom Feanora niepewne spojrzenie, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

– Zejdźcie ze środka, bo przeszkadzacie – polecił surowo Maedhros.

Strach przed niewykonaniem rozkazu był silniejszy niż lęk przed towarzystwem synów Feanora. Bliźniacy podeszli spiesznie, szerokim łukiem obchodząc Maedhrosa i wyciągniętą nogę Maglora. Przycupnęli nieśmiało koło śpiewaka, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić.

– Jedzcie – przypomniał spokojnie Maglor. – Zostaniemy tu chwilę, ale przed nami jeszcze długa droga.

– Myślałeś już, którędy pojedziemy? – zapytał Maedhros, przechodząc na quenyę, skoro Maglor zapewnił im towarzystwo dzieci.

– Przed siebie – skrzywił się młodszy brat. – Jedno jest pewne, tu nie możemy zostać na długo. Za blisko.

– Wiem. – Maedhros odkorkował bukłak z winem, wysunął w stronę brata, ale Maglor pokręcił przecząco głową. On sam nie miałby nic przeciwko jakiemuś mocniejszemu trunkowi, może z tych krasnoludzkich wynalazków, które kiedyś przysyłał mu Caranthir, gdyby tylko mógł zapomnieć na chwilę o Amrasie wykrwawiającym mu się na kolanach. Wina było niestety zbyt mało, a przede wszystkim było zdecydowanie zbyt słabe. Poza tym naprawdę się upić, z premedytacją, próbował tylko raz, kiedy po ataku na Doriath jednego dnia stracił trzech braci. Osiągnął tylko tyle, że trafił prosto w koszmary z niewoli, obudzone po tak długim czasie spokoju. Więcej nie zamierzał powtarzać tego błędu.

– Myślę, że koło południa ruszymy – stwierdził Maedhros. – Nie sądzę, by zebrało się wielu gotowych nas ścigać, ale wolę uniknąć kolejnego starcia.

– Będą nas szukać!

Maedhros niemal zakrztusił się winem, słysząc piskliwy głos dziecka, pełen strachu, ale i nadziei. Jeden z chłopców, ku zaskoczeniu syna Feanora nie ten, który przedtem z nim jechał, nie kucał już koło Maglora, ale zerwał się na nogi. Elros, zdawało się, śmielszy z nich dwóch, ciągnął brata za rękaw, żeby usiadł, ale Elrond wlepiał w synów Feanora te swoje srebrne fingonowate oczy, od których Maedhrosa aż skręcało z tęsknoty za przyjacielem.

– Rozumiesz nas? – zapytał szorstko Maedhros, nadal w quenyi.

Elrond zmieszał się, bo uświadomił sobie chyba, że zdradził się umiejętnością, o którą porywacze go nie podejrzewali. Teraz nie miał już jednak wyboru, więc potaknął.

– Ty także? – Maedhros zwrócił się do drugiego chłopca i uzyskał kiwnięcie głową. – Dobrze. Ale jeśli chodzi o to, czy ktoś was będzie szukać, czy nie, to to nie ma większego znaczenia. Chodźcie bliżej, tu, między nas. To tak, żeby wam nie przyszło do głowy uciekać.

Chłopcy ani drgnęli, ruszył się natomiast Maglor. Chwycił Elronda pod pachami i przeniósł ponad swoimi kolanami. Chłopiec zastygł nieruchomo, ale gdy elf powtórzył ruch z jego bratem, Elros był już przygotowany i wierzgnął nogami z całych sił.

Kilku najbliższych Noldorów obejrzało się, słysząc zdławiony okrzyk bólu, natomiast Maedhros stłumił w sobie chęć skręcenia dziecku karku za ten wybryk. Maglor zresztą opanował się szybko i postawił Elrosa obok brata; tylko zaciśnięte zęby i pot perlący się na czole świadczyły o tym, że chłopiec trafił w ranę.

Tym razem to Elrond pociągnął brata i skulili się obaj blisko siebie, ściskając w rączkach resztę jedzenia. Drżeli ze strachu i zimna, ale nie odważyli się odezwać. Jak zauważył Maedhros z ponurym rozbawieniem, przysunęli się do Maglora, jak tylko mogli, byle dalej od niego. Młodszy brat rozchylił połę płaszcza i Elrond po chwili wahania, kawałek po kawałku, wsunął się w fałdy materiału w poszukiwaniu ciepła, starając się jednocześnie trzymać jak najdalej od dorosłego elfa, w efekcie czego miejsca nie starczyło dla obu chłopców. Elros posłał bratu pełne zazdrości spojrzenie, potem zerknął z trwogą na Maedhrosa. I, ku irytacji pierworodnego Feanora, rozryczał się.

Tak jak wcześniej, silna ręka Maedhrosa bez problemu uniosła go w górę. Chłopiec czknął i zamachał nogami w powietrzu.

– Zamilcz! – warknął starszy z braci. – Maglor być może obiecał wam bezpieczeństwo, ale ja nic takiego nie mówiłem. Nie życzę sobie problemów i nieposłuszeństwa. I to dotyczy was obu – rzucił ostrzegawczo do Elronda i odstawił jego brata na ziemię. Elros momentalnie wczołgał się pod skraj płaszcza Maglora.

– No to ci się udało – skomentował śpiewak ze znużeniem, patrząc, jak chłopcy usiłują się schować przed jego bratem. – To tylko dzieci.

– To twoje zmartwienie.

Choć jedzenie straciło smak, Maedhros zebrał pieczołowicie resztki nieskończonego posiłku i schował. Obrzucił jeszcze dzieci zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem, pokręcił głową i odszedł na najbardziej oddalony posterunek. Wartownik bez słowa zwolnił mu miejsce i dołączył do reszty, pozostawiając dowódcę samego.


End file.
